nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stompy's Food Craving
Stompy's Food Craving is the eighth episode of the first season of Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures. The episode first aired on March 10, 2012. Empress Kai-Lan and her friends are having a royal picnic at the park, but Stompy's hungry tummy makes it harder for him to wait, and ends up in a snack craving. Rintoo and Hoho have to find a way to stop it before he destroys the entire picnic area. Plot Kai-Lan has planned a royal picnic in the park today and everybody is excited about it. But there's one problem: Stompy can hardly wait for the picnic to begin and starts having thoughts about it, which makes him even hungrier and hungrier, causing him to have the dreaded snack craving. This makes him go around the park trashing up the decorations and makes him eat up a lot of food. Rintoo and Hoho try their best to help their big friend from tearing up their picnic. And just as soon as Stompy heads for the picnic area, Hoho stops him just in time to tell him about he was about to destroy the surprise Rintoo brings over from the Monkey King's castle. The speech Hoho gives to Stompy quickly changes him back to normal, with plenty of time for the gang to clean up. As soon as the picnic area is clear, everybody starts showing up. Rintoo then announces that it's almost time to eat, which ends up making Xin Xin's stomach growl. When the gang sits down near the picnic blanket, Stompy then declares that it's time to enjoy the food, thus ending the episode. Quotes * Rintoo: "This picnic is gonna be awesome!" * Hoho: "Let's hope your tummy dosen't get into trouble before the picnic." * Stompy: "When is the picnic gonna start? My tummy can't wait anymore." * Stompy: "No I don't stomach growls again Okay, maybe I have a little bit of an reaction to the food. glances at him Okay, a big reaction. But it's not something I can't handle. So by the time the picnic starts, I'll be cured and I will forget about it." * Hoho: "Let's hope so, because if you don't, there'll be no food and everyone will end up hungry. Ye Ye told me about this snack craving that people get when they're really hungry. They start going crazy and take food from various sources." For the full transcript, click here to view it on the Ni Hao, Kai-Lan fan club on Fanpop. To view it on the wiki, click here. Trivia *The part where Stompy is seen grabbing the stuff for the picnic was thought up of when the writer decided to include something relating to the fictional snack craving. *Snack craving is an nonfiction reaction in which the hungry person develops a sudden rush for food when they can't wait for a meal. *If you notice in the script, there are five mentions of growling stomachs. Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Episodes Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One